


This Moment

by Dome_Katz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dome_Katz/pseuds/Dome_Katz
Summary: Shimadacest Week Day 1: Forgiveness/ReconcilliationHanzo comes to terms with the fact that Genji has forgiven him.





	

Hanzo had intended to meditate in what he thought was a completely private location. Not familiar with the city he found himself in he took to the surrounding woods and found a spot off of a beaten trail, a small clearing in the dense forestry that allowed a beam of moonlight to shine in. He had thought that he was alone, only to find that his estranged brother had followed him here, confronting him yet again before he even had a chance to sit down.

 

“Why must you haunt me?”

“Haunt you? Am I some ghost to you?”

“You should be! Ten years ago i held you in my arms as you drew your final breaths; I watched you let go of the last bits or mortality from the wounds I had inflicted on you… You should be dead!”

“Brother-“

“Do not call me that! I am no brother to you!”

“And why not?”

“Because…”

“Who says you’re not my brother? Why?”

“Because you deserve better!”

 

As those words left his lips, Hanzo’s knees buckled causing him to collapse onto the floor; the thin trails of tear streaming down his face had turned into full-scale rivers, his depressed yelling escalated into loud wailing. 10 years of repressed feelings erupting from his eyes all at once, he was inconsolable. All Genji could do was kneel down and try to bring him any amount of comfort, remind his older brother that he was still there.

 

_He doesn’t deserve me, I have been nothing but cruel. I killed him! I killed my own brother! Yet here he is going on about how he has forgiven me, how all he wants is for me to be in his life again. How can he forgive what I did? I’m not worthy of him, of his kindness, of his affection… I’m not worthy… I’m not-_

 

After what had seemed an eternity to Genji his older brother had stopped crying, now only sniffling in his secure embrace. They stayed like this in silence for several minutes until Hanzo finally sat up. Once he wiped the last tears from his face, he turned to look at his younger brother. He saw Genji for the first time in a decade; all at once Hanzo saw what his younger brother was, what he had been, what he would be. Overwhelmed by everything he pulled Genji in for a desperate kiss; this kiss contained 10 years of regret, 10 years of anger, 10 years of confusion. Eventually Hanzo forced himself to pull away from his brother’s welcome lips.

 

“I just… don’t understand.”

“What don’t you understand?”

“Why? You deserve so much better than a brother that brutally murdered you.”

“Because I loved you. Because I still love you. Because you said you loved me. Because I know that killing me wasn’t your decision.”

“What?”

“C’mon Hanzo, I’m your brother; I probably know you better than you know yourself! I knew how much you loved me, I knew that you would have given anything for me to be happy just like father, but I also knew how the Shimada clan worked. I knew that I was making myself an increasingly dangerous liability to their operations, and I knew they wanted me gone. Once father died, I knew they would give you no choice. 

“But…”

“I knew they would force you to kill me, I knew that they would trick you into believing that my death was necessary for the good of the clan.”

“If you knew I would kill you, then why did you fight?”

“Because I knew they were watching you, making sure you followed through. I didn’t want to let on what I knew, that they were predictable, that they were weak.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve-“

“Hanzo, you have to understand I didn’t expect to live past that day myself. I didn’t expect to be able to see how what I had left you in the dark on broke you.”

“…”

“If I could do it all again I would tell you!”

“…”

“Hanzo please, what’s past is past. I just want my brother back… I just want the only man I ever truly loved back… I’m sorry-”

“Genji, you have nothing to be sorry about. I could have chosen to defend our honor against those corrupt elders, instead I chose to preserve myself at your expense. I have to live with that decision for the rest of my days but if you can forgive me for that, then I would ask to be yours now and forever.”

 

Genji pounced on his older brother with a tight hug, overjoyed at hearing what he's wanted to hear for so long.

 

“I love you…”

“I love you.”


End file.
